


Conflict Resolution for Dummies

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tony is a genius. Steve is just smart.





	Conflict Resolution for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



Tony took a deep breath. He was ready for this. He'd _prepared_ for this. He'd put both Pepper and Rhodey through many long hours of grueling and frankly rather embarrassing rehearsals for this.

"Look," he said warily, "obviously we need to talk about - "

Steve kissed him. _Crushed_ him, might be the technical term, but lips were touching lips and there was some definite tongue action going on, so. Kissing. They were kissing. That definitely hadn't been part of any rehearsal.

"Talking's overrated," Steve said.

So was acting like a mature, responsible adult, it seemed. "So why aren't you naked yet?"


End file.
